


Pinned Down

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Whumptober, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Fighting Ardyn really felt like fighting a bigger version of himself, except they were both at the same exact point in power and force.





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> this is my lazy writing   
nice isnt it

A loud grunt left Noctis as he was, once more, practically thrown to the ground with sheer force. Fighting Ardyn really felt like fighting a bigger version of himself, except they were both at the same exact point in power and force. The only difference was the size. Ardyn only had a few inches on him, but it seemed that was all the man needed to throw Noctis aside like some sort of small, stupid ragdoll. He got up, of course, sword in hand once again as he charged at the other. 

This was for Luna, who he couldn’t save. His beloved died at the hands of this man. She was dead because he stabbed her. If he hadn’t, she would have had a chance at being found alive. She was beautiful, kind, and one of his closest allies. His future wife. Their reunion and wedding now nonexistent. 

This was for Ignis, who lost his sight because of this monster. His trusted companion, one of three, who was there to protect the prince along his journey. If Ardyn had not attempted to kill Noctis, Ignis would not have used the ring. Had be not used the ring he would still have his vision, and all would be well. 

This was for Gladio, who never seemed to feel like enough now. Another companion, his guard actually, doing his duty. Ardyn was fighting Noctis with Gladio unable to help, instead he was off fighting other monsters who dared to try and interrupt. He had gone off at some point to get stronger, and came back with a new scar. He is strong. 

This was for Prompto, who feels confused. The final companion, he didn’t have to come along on this journey, but he did. It was a risk. It is as risk, and he knows that. Ardyn has played with his mind. He has made him think Noctis hates him, made him think he’s another bad guy when really the past doesn’t matter. 

This was for Cindy and Cid. This was for his father and his mother. This was for Talcott and his grandfather. This was for Ravus and his parents.

This was for Noctis. 

The fight moved on. Noctis charged, Ardyn blocked. Ardyn charged, Noctis blocked. Rinse, repeat. It only ended when Ardyn played a child's game, tripping Noctis with his foot before moving to pin the prince down. An evil smile showed as he laughed, knife to his throat. No matter how much Noctis tried to get out of this, the other wasn’t budging. He only laughed at the efforts, blade pressing closer, even drawing out blood. 

“This is what happens when you try to play with the big boys, prince. Any last words?” He asked with a dark smile, staring down at Noctis as he spoke. The other didn’t give any, though he did spit in Ardyn’s face before the knife was plunged into him. 

Darkness.

Quiet.

A light…

Suddenly, he was in the throne room, staring out of the hole in the wall once more towards where Ardyn had flown off to. Summoning a sword, Noctis gave a deep breath. “Take two.” He mumbled before moving out.


End file.
